Naruto, Obito Time Travel
by rita.covarrubias.9
Summary: Time Travel story about Obito and Naruto come from an apocalyptic future where Kaguya succeed with her ideal world. The Shinobi World War 3 has ended and they start changing things, because you know it's the past and they're time travelers… I think that's the whole point.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Naruto, Obito Time Travel

**Series**: Naruto

**Characters**: Naruto and Obito

**Summary**: Time Travel story about Obito and Naruto come from an apocalyptic future where Kaguya succeed with her ideal world. The Shinobi World War 3 has ended and they start changing things, because you know it's the past and they're time travelers… I think that's the whole point.

**Chapter** **One**: Saving Obito

Obito was looking as Ootsuki Kaguya was destroying the world as they knew it. He couldn't believe he was still awake and alive. Naruto was healing him with the power he got from the Sage of Six paths, and now he had his eyes back, two sharingan eyes. He was still so drained from there last fight, but why did Naruto bother to heal him. He then looked around to see dead bodies of team 7 he flinched away and looked as the Edo Tensei Hogake's and captain Yamamoto the wood user where fighting Ootsuki Kaguya. They were no match for her, but they still fought and then the wood user died.

Obito then felt tears falling down his shoulder, he turned around to see Naruto crying as his revived father did all he could to give him more time. Naruto was giving Obito some chakra to get him up in his feet, Naruto still cling to save him. Obito glances to Kakashi's dead body and then looks away and tears start forming on his face and then he activate his Sharingan. This jutsu was just theoretical he never expected it to work, but he really had nothing to lose, because if they decided to fight her they would surely die. The world was already hers; he could see as everyone's life force diming. They would be just mindless cocoons as they hang from the vines that had taken hold of them.

"Time Travel Jutsu!" screamed Obito as his eyes turned to a shape of an hourglasses and then Naruto and him where sucked into the Jutsu portal and time traveled.

…

Once the jutsu ended and Obito and Naruto where surrounded by a new environment, Naruto blinked and looked around to see that he was in a forest, not on an open battle field with Kaguya and black Zetsu. Obito then collapsed and Naruto turned his attention to his ex-enemy now comrade and helped him up.

"What happened?" asked Naruto.

"Time travel," Obito rasped. Naruto was shell shocked he looked back to Obito who gave a tired but serious look.

"Wow," was the only thing that Naruto thought as his mind raised with denial, then with the possibility, then acceptance, and then hope. Naruto shook his head and looked at Obito who was having trouble breathing and Naruto deduced that Obito needed sleep.

"Obito you really need some shut eye," Naruto said as he carefully laid Obito to the ground. Obito mumbled something as his eyes dropped from exhaustion and he fell asleep from his well-deserved rest.

Naruto took his first watch by sitting cross legged in meditation position and started gathering nature energy and started to feel around to get a good idea of his new surroundings and felt a village not far from here. He looked back at Obito who seemed to be in an uncomfortable position, but it seemed he was too tired to care. Naruto looked down at his ripped clothes and at Obito's lack of there and then looked at the direction of the village.

**"Just leave a clone behind,"** suggested Kurama. Naruto nodded.

"He'll probably thank me for what I might find," Naruto thought as he formed the hand signs for a clone.

"Take god care of him will ya'," Naruto said to his clone that had poofed into existence.

"Sure thing Boss," the clone saluted and Naruto was on his way.

…

Naruto walked into the village to see people rejoicing, it seemed like one big party. When the villagers saw him coming up they welcomed him like he was a long lost family member. Naruto was confused and so was Kurama, but as they stayed longer they had figured it out. The Third Shinobi World War had ended, and people where rejoicing from the peace treaty. They were very nice people and Naruto got food and lodging for free, Naruto discovered that they were on the border of the land of fire. Naruto went back to Obito and carried him to the village. Naruto was tired as he put Obito to bed and he then crashed into the couch and got his well-deserved rest and they slept for a couple of days.

…

When Obito woke up to his new surrounding he panicked, but once he caught sight of Naruto he calmed down. Obito shifted in the bed and buried his head deeper into the pillow. He knew that Naruto and he had to think of a plan and Obito just lay there on the bed thinking of what their next move will be. The thing was he didn't know at what time in the past they were. Obito was then interrupted from his thoughts as Naruto woke up and stretched.

"Naruto," Obito called, Naruto turned to Obito.

"You're awake," Naruto stated and Obito nodded. "Well we are right on the border of the land fire, very close to the valley of end," Naruto informed.

"What else?"

"The Third Shinobi World War just ended." When Naruto gave out that information, tension appeared on the room as Obito frowned.

"We could do this Obito you gave us a second chance!" declared Naruto.

Obito looked at Naruto and silence filled the room, Naruto was sweat dropping of dealing with another brooding Uchiha when Obito's eyes fueled with fire.

"You right!" said Obito.

"Yeah and we're going to save everyone!" Naruto declared and they both stood up and slammed there fist together and they promised there that they will change the future together.

"Yeah," Obito agreed.

"All right Obito what are we going to do?" asked Naruto.

"We have to stop my past self from going insane and helping Madara, since it seems that the war has ended that means that I am in Madara's hideout," Obito explained, and then his thoughts turned to Rin.

"We have to save Rin," Obito declared.

"You mean yours and Kakashi-sensei's teammate, the one that died?" asked Naruto, as he cocked his head and Obito looked sad as he brought back those harsh memories. Obito took a deep breath and told Naruto his story and Rin's death.

…

Naruto took in the story and was surprised that this was the reason Obito turned evil, he noticed that Madara had influenced Obito to his side. They knew that they should avoid Rin getting killed, but they also had to avoid Madara's influence of Obito. And so with those big reasons it was either go to Konoha and protect Rin or go to Mountains' Graveyard to rescue past Obito.

They discussed the pros and cons and they decided to head to Mountains' Graveyard to save Obito, kill Madara, and destroy the Gedo statue with white and black Zetsu in tow. And so Naruto and Obito were on their way to save Obito's past self.

…

Obito and Naruto where getting ready to leave as they packed up some of their non-existent possessions. Naruto had on an orange and red T-shirt with black ninja pants and sandals while Obito had a black sleeve-less shirt with black ninja pants and sandals. They both put their kunai and shuriken pouch on their hip and it all seemed ready to go when Obito got out a mask that looked like his Tobi mask.

"Are you serious Obito?" asked Naruto.

"I got you one to!" Obito declared as he got out a fox mask and handed to him. Naruto gaped, he looked at Obito who was grinning like a fool and then Naruto's eyes sparkled, this was going to be so COOOL!

"Thank you Obito!" Naruto cried tears of joy.

"Aww it was nothing," Obito scratched head sheepishly.

"Ne, Obito?" Naruto asked suddenly.

"Yes Naruto?" asked Obito.

"What are we going to do after we save 'you'?" asked Naruto. "Are we going back to Konoha or are we going to keep being some guardian angels that guard them from the shadows?"

Obito was thoughtful.

"Maybe even both," Obito finally said.

"That will make us have to have a fake identity then?"

"Will they even believe us? Accept us? They may even be hostile towards us?" Obito said.

"Yeah that will be hard," Naruto agreed sadly at the thought of not being accepted. Naruto then looked back at Obito's eyes and he knew they were having the same thoughts of doubt. "But it also hard having a fake identity and lying to your love ones. Anyways I am not a good liar," Naruto then said.

Silence overcame them again as Obito thought of being with his love ones again. The dead that where now alive again. Minato-sensei, Rin, Kushina-san … even Bakashi. He wouldn't be able to stay away.

Obito took a deep breath.

"Well I don't know what we are going to do after this, but for sure we are going to Konoha and we are going to protect them," Obito declared.

"Yosh!" Naruto agreed.

"So are you ready Naruto, we'll be heading out. Has your clone gathered enough nature chakra?"

"Yup," Naruto said as he then cracked knuckles. "Let's do this! Operation: Save Obito commences!"

Obito chuckled as his enthusiasm, but then they got serious.

"Let's go," said Obito with a determined stride he moved to Naruto and got hold of his shoulder. "Kamui!" A swirling distortion opens and they were sucked in and transported to Mountains' Graveyard to save 'Obito.'

…

At Mountains' Graveyard

Obito and Naruto's heads stick out of the swirling portals and peeked inside at their new environment. They immediately recognized the Gedo statue at the back and then they saw as White Zetsu was talking to younger Obito. Naruto glanced at the Gedo statue he then lowered his view to see Madara being connected to the statue.

'So that's how's he survived for so long, he's been in life support from the statue,' Naruto thought. 'Destroy the Statue, Kaguya might not reappear, and Madara would die.

"Rin."

Naruto turned to see Obito in a panic.

"What is it?" asks Naruto.

"It's today, Rin's going to die today," Obito said in distress.

"Get Obito, I'll deal with the statue," Naruto said.

And then that's when they noticed them.

"Hurry," Obito said as they came out of the shadows.

"Who are you?" asked White Zetsu.

"Kage Bunshin no Justu," Naruto said as he ignored White Zetsu and rushed at the Gedo statue and then Naruto started to form the rasenshuriken.

'Kurama,' Naruto thought.

**"On it!"** the kyuubi put his hands together as he helped Naruto to form his rasenshuriken and adding some of his chakra.

"Bijuu Dama Rasenshuriken!" Naruto yelled as he threw it right at the Gedo statue and it hit right on and Madara had to disconnect from it and was pushed back from the attack.

Madara whezzed at the pool of blood of his week body, he knew he was dying the White Zetsu clones where worrying and flashed to their dying lord. Older Obito looked at his younger self who panicked as Older Obito attacked and knocked him out.

'There was no time for explanations,' thought Obito as he carried his younger self's limp body.

"Let's go," Obito's eyes said as he twitched impatiently as Naruto finished of his attack.

Naruto looked back as the White Zetsus tried to keep their master alive. This was messy, but they were in a hurry.

Naruto flashed to Obito and once he was close to him they were once transported and rushed to go save Rin.

…

They were somewhere close to the sea as Obito Kamui to the location to save Rin.

"It's right here, she dies here," Obito confirms as he looks around and nods, they were here early.

"They're coming," Naruto nods as he feels the ill intent from the Kirigakure nin.

"Let's go, surprise attack Naruto," Obito dashes out to their direction.

"Me and Kurama will talk to Isobu," Naruto says as he follows.

"Alright," Obito says as they jump over trees.

"Will you have problems carrying Obito?" asks Naruto.

"I'll manage," Obito said.

"Don't kill them," Naruto said as he grabbed his shoulder.

"I'll try not to," Obito nodded. Naruto scolded they didn't need another war and dead people where only make the cycle of hatred keep on continuing, they won't kill. Naruto looked back at Obito who gave him a look that seemed satisfied him and let him go, and Obito dashed past Kakashi and Rin undetected to confront the Kirigakure nin that where pursuing them.

Naruto then takes a deep breath and confronts Kakashi and Rin.

…

When Kakashi saw the fox masked nin he started to form hand signs for the chidori, but then the nin passed right threw his defenses and appeared right in front of Rin.

"I am here to help. I am jinchuriki just like you let me talk to him," the masked nin said in a non-threatening way, it was confusing Kakashi didn't think he could trust him, but…

"Jinchuriki?" Kakashi asked, but then he turned his head as he heard yells.

'A battle?' he thought. 'What is going on?'

"Don't worry Tobi is handling the Kirigakure nin," the fox masked nin assured.

"Why are you helping us?" asked Kakashi.

"For Konoha, and for Obito."

Kakashi and Rin's eyes widen and they said, "Obito?"

"Now to talk to Isobu," the nin said as he then focusses at Rin and his hand reaches out to her stomach, where the weak seal lay.

…

Inside Rin's mindscape.

Rin finds herself on the edge of a lake, she turns around to see a teenage boy that looked a lot like Minato sensei coming towards her.

"Ready to meet Isobu?" the boy asked.

"You are?" Rin asked.

"I am Naruto so let's go," Naruto said as he grinned reassuringly. Rin stood there nervously as Naruto started walking on top of the water.

"Who's Isobu?" asked Rin as she followed.

"The Sanbi," Naruto smiled.

"The demon," Rin said frighteningly.

"Don't worry Rin-chan I'll talk some sense into him," Naruto reassured.

"But," Rin said frighteningly as she noticed that in the middle of the lake a big dark figure lurked in the blue water

"Tailed beasts are not demons," Naruto scolded. "There are people just like us, they're filled with hate for humans using them as tools, imprisoning them into a host, all they want is to be free, but the thing is Rin-chan if Isobu is extracted from you, you will die," Naruto informed.

At the set of information Rin understood she took a deep breath.

"How will you make it listen to you?" she asked.

"Well," Naruto shook his head sheepishly. He then gestured with his hand behind him and there appeared a forty foot nine tailed fox.

"The Kyuubi!?" Rin gasped, eyes widen.

**"Hello gaki,"** Kyuubi said as he waved and then came closer to the seal. **"Ne? Little bro come out, don't be shy,"** the Kyuubi said to the water and Isobu's head popped out.

**"Kurama?"** asked Isobu with a soft voice.

**"How's it been bro?"** he asked.

**"Not well as you can see aniki,"** Isobu said as he glared at Rin. Rin shuddered back.

"Hello Isobu!" Naruto greeted. "I'm Naruto and I am this fuss-ball's jinchurijki," Naruto gestured with his eyes at Kurama who grunted.

**"You've partnered up with your jinchuriki?"** Isobu's eyes widen in surprise.

**"Yes couldn't help it with this gaki he is quite the persuader," **Kuruma grinned.

"HEHH! Kurama!" Naruto fumed. Kurama grinned showing all his sharp teeth that now that Rin saw it she didn't feel scared, even though it would have made any other person running. Rin could see the relationship in between Naruto and the Kyuubi had… was friendship.

"I am Rin Nohara, Isobu-san," Rin introduced herself. Isobu took a look at Rin with a calculating eye.

**"You are my jichuriki, my warden,"** Isobu said.

"Sorry about that Isobu-san the Kiri-nin sealed you inside me I believe they were using us to hurt my village," Rin explained.

**"The girl is right as you can see the weak seal,"** Kurama informed as he pointed with his claw at a seal on Isobu's chest.

"Isobu if you take over Rin-chan she will die. Maybe she is just a lowly human to you, but this is still a life we're talking about," Naruto looked straight into his eyes.

**"What you are asking me is to give up in my freedom,"** Isobu scolded.

"No I am asking you to save her, protect her, and maybe even friendship Isobu. I want to stop the hate you hold onto mankind, we'd be able to help you relive you of this hatred," Naruto reasoned.

**"It's not healthy aniki,"** Kurama added, as he remembered all the bitter and hate he use to hold towards everything in general, but Naruto changed all that.

**"Ah,"** Isobu then said as he looked back at Rin, who stood firm as their eyes met, what he saw satisfied him. **"I see yours eyes, you've acknowledged me haven't you girl?"** asked Isobu softly.

"Uhm," Rin nodded and Isobu head goes half down as he thinks for a minute.

**"I see,"** said Isobu as he resurfaced and looked back at Rin's eyes. **"I acknowledge you Rin Nohara,"** Isobu declared.

"Thank you for accepting me," Rin smiled.

Isobu nods at the girl and looks at Kurama.

**"It's nice to see you again brother," **Isobu said.

**"Me too bro,"** Kurama said.

"Ne I think Kakashi-sensei is getting restless we should go," Naruto said.

"Sensei?" Rin asked.

"Aw damn," Naruto said as he slapped his mouth at his slip up and Rin looked at him suspiciously.

**"Way to go gaki,"** Kurama scolded but then sighted and looked back at his brother.

**"What is it Kurama?"** asked Isobu as he also gave his brother a suspicious look.

"We will explain Rin-chan Isobu-kun just not right now, I think Kakashi-sensei and Obito-kun will want an explanation too," Naruto promised.

"Obito?" Rin asked, confused at the mention of her dead team mate.

"All will be explained Rin-chan," Naruto reassured and then Kurama and Naruto slipped away from Rin's mindscape.

Rin looked back at Isobu who looked back at her and they shared a curious look at the place where Naruto and Kurama had been.

**"Go get answers I'll be here listening,"** Isobu told her. Rin nodded and she slipped from her mindscape.

…

Rin opened her eyes and she looked around and she met up with Kakashi who looked at her worriedly and kept on giving Naruto-kun a glare. Naruto backed away from Rin and put his hands up in a motion that he had no ill intentions.

"Thank you Naruto-kun," Rin said.

"I'm glad to help," Naruto said.

"What happened?" Kakashi then demanded. "And what did you mean when you said you saved Rin for Obito?" Kakashi asked but then was interrupted when a man appeared out of nowhere with a limp body in his hands.

"Obito!?" Kakashi and Rin said in surprise as they recognized their dead but somehow alive teammate.

"So?" asked Naruto.

"Tobi was a good boy," Tobi said giving Naruto thumbs up which in another words, 'I didn't kill anyone.'

"Good," Naruto said relieved.

"You're Tobi the one Naruto-kun was talking about?" Rin asked.

"Tobi was awesome with carrying Obito-kun while fighting, and Tobi still kicked ass!" said Tobito (Future Obito will be either be called Tobi or Tobito. Okay? Okay.)

"Good I did good at my end Rin and Isobu will be great friends now!" Naruto declared.

"Who is this Isobu!?" yelled Kakashi, he didn't like the fact that he was missing something and the two idiots with a mask was giving him a headache.

"Isobu is the Sanbi," Rin smiled, and Kakashi was flabbergasted and gaped like a fish.

Tobito started cracking up pointing at Kakashi at how funny looking he was, but then Obito woke up from the loud voice.

"Rin!" Obito yelled and he struggled on Tobito's arm when he saw her.

"Seems Obito-kun's awake," Tobito said as he started to lay him down, but as Obito saw Rin okay he just wanted to make sure she was okay and he rushed of Tobito and ran to her and hugged her.

"You're safe," Obito said shockingly, and with a relived sigh.

Kakashi was shocked as he saw Obito, his hair had grown longer, but he knew it was him even though a part him was thinking this was too good to be true. Obito released Rin and they were smiling like fools and then he saw as Obito's eyes move to him.

"Hey Kakashi," Obito smiled.

"Obito?" Kakashi asked, he still couldn't believe it. "Is it really you?" he asked.

"Of course it is Kakashi," Obito smiled sheepishly.

"Where have you been!?" Kakashi then fumed.

"It's not my fault!" yelled Obito, at the back of his head he was a little surprised at Kakashi's worried outburst.

"Well then where's your lame ass excuse loser," Kakashi growled.

"I was injured a fricken bolder crushed like half of my organs. REMEMBER!? I was even surprised when I found myself alive. I was being healed by some crazy old man proclaiming himself as an old relative of mine and there was also these white beings that can't poo that didn't let me go out and one of those beings had that guys mask!" yelled Obito as he pointed at Tobito's mask.

"Except mines orange," Tobito added as he pointed at his mask.

"That is the most outlandish lie I have ever heard," Kakashi said with a doubtful look cause' Obito looked like he was telling the truth, but the words not so much.

"But it's the truth!" yelled Obito, as he growled irritatingly.

"It's the truth," both Naruto and Tobito said.

"Talking about the truth Naruto-kun you promised me the truth," Rin said as she folded her arms stubbornly.

"Yes Rin-chan, now that everybody is here me and Obito could explain," Naruto said as he pointed at Tobito.

"Obito?" asked team 7.

Tobito took out his mask, followed by Naruto.

"Obito Uchiha," Tobito introduced.

"Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto said as he removed his mask and Rin, Obito and Kakashi gasped.

"You may be wondering about Naruto's surname or how Naruto-kun looks so much like Minato-sensei, but that's because Naruto is the son of Minato-sensei and Kushina-nee-chan," Tobito explained.

"Oh so you're not mad at me for me slipping up?" Naruto asked Tobito.

"I really don't care, I guess telling them the truth has its benefits," Tobito explained.

"Beneficial?" Obito asked as he was the first to unfreeze from the surprise that the time travelers gave him. Obito then suspiciously looked at Tobito suspiciously more than Naruto; he couldn't believe that Tobito was him. "Anyway how do we know that what you say you is the truth, you're trying to say you're me from the future, and even if that's true, how did I get my eye back!" Obito demanded.

Tobito pointed at Naruto, "That was all Naruto."

Obito, Kakashi and Rin gave them a demanding look.

"It's a long story," Naruto said.

"We have time," Kakashi says as he crosses his arms stubbornly.

Time to start telling one hell of a long story, Naruto thought and then Naruto and Obito told there so unbelievable apocalyptic future.

**END OF CHAPTER ONE. REVIEW AND FOLLOW.**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMAKE**!

Obito looked at Tobito suspiciously more than Naruto; he couldn't believe that Tobito was him. "How do we know that what you say is the truth," Obito said giving him a doubtful look. "If you're me from the future then you should know the ultimate handshake I made if event of meeting my future self!"

"Requesting identification Future Hogake," Tobito smirked. Obito raised his eyebrow.

'Wait! What? Obito made a handshake in case this ever happened!?' Rin sweat dropped.

'The respect I had for you is gone,' thought Kakashi as he face palmed himself as Obito and Tobito started the handshake.

Slap

Fist pump

Slap

Slap

Twirl

Slap

Spit

Grip

Release

Sliding away from each other and then…

Epic Pose!

"ITS ME!" Obito screamed happily.

**Disclaimer**: I hope you enjoyed the Omake as much as I enjoyed writing it and reading it a bunch if times and giggling like a fool…. Anyways I don't own Naruto mostly because I am satisfied with 700 chapter and Kishimito-sensei owns that so…yeah. On to chapter two!

**Chapter** **Two**: Surprise!

In the begging of the story they had huddle in a campfire to get comfortable cause' they said it was a long story and a long story it was. Tobito and Naruto where good story tellers, they had hooked the little teenagers to their story and they listened with so much attention by just telling it.

Once Tobito and Naruto finished their story poor Kakashi, Rin and Obito's jaws where on the floor at all the insane, cool, awesome, youthful, and sad story. Tragedy with Epicness, Betrayal and trust all ending with two time travelers who were going to make sure that the tragedy did not happen again, it was heartwarming… but unbelievable. Kakashi, Rin and Obito where trying to take everything in.

And they took it in.

Simple. Just like that.

They believed the unbelievable and they continued to head home.

…

(AN: 1 day has passed from the rescue and the gang is closing in home.)

"Where close to Konaha and I'm still not sure what we should do," Naruto said as he walked with his hands in his head, eyes slightly shut. He was excited to meet his parents alive for one, but he was nervous at the same time.

Tobito had the same thoughts as they kept on walking.

"Your future secrets must be protected we can't be telling just about everyone," Rin said as she walked thoughtful.

"Yeah we're in the same boat, I am happy that you trusted us with these secrets future me!" Obito grinned as he gave his future-self thumbs up. Tobito smiled down at him uneasily, his thoughts drifting to Konoha.

"It's been a long time for me I am excited but nervous," he told Obito, and then tuned to Naruto. "Right, Naruto?" he asks. "You must be feeling the same?" Tobito asked.

"Yea' I'm hell a' nervous I only met dad two times; one when I went berserk and he had to reseal the seal… And also when he was reanimated, and I met mom when doing the bijuu training with Bee and Gyuki."

"You don't have that many memories, but you cherish them… sniff," Obito starts crying.

"No I'm fine Obi-" Naruto tries to reassure him.

"NO! Let's go we have to go to Konoha pronto!" Obito said as he grabbed Naruto's hand.

"Eh!?" Naruto looks back to see Tobito crying a fountain of tears just like his younger counter part.

"FAMILY REUINION!" Tobito screamed as he starts pushing Naruto's back and Obito pulled his arms.

Rin and Kakashi sweat dropped at the scene, but followed them none the less trying to catch up to the enthusiastic set of individuals.

…

"We're heading out!" yelled Kushina as she had her arm over a brunette's head.

"Kushina-chan please…" the girl grabs Kushina's arm as she tries to get out of her grip.

"Sorry Sumiko," Kushina apologized as she let the girl to rub her poor throat.

"Man I know you're anxious to be in your way, I want to go as much as you do, but we have to wait for Minato-senpai," Sumiko said as she looked around back to the village looking for any signs of the soon to be Hogake.

"Minato!" Kushina growled that her fiancé wasn't here.

"He'll be here any second now, he just busy you know," Sumiko sighted. "Anyway technically he's not late, we're just early," Sumiko glared at Kushina at her impatience, but then she felt guilty at the thought. Rin was in trouble and she was just as anxious to get to Rin, what kind of older sister wouldn't want to protect her younger sibling, she was just as anxious as Kushina, maybe even more so, but she hid it well. She then focused on keeping herself calm, she was a ninja for god sake she couldn't have her emotion in disarray as much as her heart clenched and her thoughts went angsty at the thoughts of something bad happening to her cute little sister.

Kushina gave a sad smile as she saw Sumiko's frowning…

"WHERE THE HELLL IS MMINATOO!" Sumiko growled.

"I'm here now let's get going," Minato said as he had appeared out of nowhere next to Kushina.

Sumiko whined, but pushed back her annoyance, Minato was here and they could go now, and just as they were heading out they heard screaming.

"OW!" yelled a blond teenager as he was being dragged on the floor.

"Where almost there!" yelled another teenager and a man excitingly as they dragged behind them the said blond.

"Let me stand up!" the blond growled.

"But where almost there," the teenager (Obito) and the man (Tobtio) said at the same time.

"Stop talking at the same time!" Naruto yelled back and then Obito and Tobito let Naruto go and stopped to look in front of the doors of Konaha where the people they were excited to see stared at them. The Obitos froze.

"Finally," grumbled Naruto as he dusted himself off and he glanced at the frozen Obitos. "Why are you guys frozen like thaa-" Naruto froze his mouth gaping at the people standing in front of the gates of Konaha.

Kakashi and Rin then ran up to them and looked at them and then at the people in the gate, Kakashi and Rin understood there frozen look. Rin then froze as she saw her older sister and they all looked like they were about to cry out and run at them and hug them… but there they stood…. Frozen, wind blowing and leaves passing right in the middle of them dramatically.

"RIN!" Sumiko suddenly yelled as she ran with unbelievable speed and hugged her sister and brought her into a tight hug. "Oh my god Rin I was scared shitless," Sumiko said as Rin hugged her sister back. "I was so worried about you and don't you ever do that to me ever again!" she scolded her as she invaded Rin's personal space.

"I promise I'll never do it again," Rin promised.

Sumiko then pushed her sister away for a second to turn away from her to look at Kushina and Minato gawking at the teenage boy with long spiky long hair.

"Is that you Obito?" asked Kushina as a tear fell down her eye, Minato then flashed to Obito and enveloped him in a hug. Kushina then ran to them and tackled them to the floor as she cries her hearts out and hugs Minato and Obito in a vice grip.

"How are you alive?" Kushina gasps out.

"That is a long story," Tobito then says and Kushina and Minato stop crushing Obito's lungs out and he walks shakily to his older self who catches him.

"Who are you?" asks Minato.

"Our rescuers," Kakashi pipes in as he grabs Naruto who had been staring at his parents but looking at them from afar.

Minato looked at the man carefully; he held a nasty scar in his left side of his face exactly like Obito's. Wait! Minato did a double take and compared them and the only differences where age and the older one had an eye. They could be the same person or just a distant relative or maybe they aren't Obito…What the HELL IS GOING ON!? Who were they?

"Do I know you?" Kushina asks as she stares down Naruto. Naruto looks nervously back at her and then she gasps as she feels Kuruma and jumps back. Minato flashed to Naruto kunai out and Tobito, Obito, Kakashi and Rin move to Naruto in a protective way.

"All right calm down sensei," Kakashi says as he had has his hands up trying to calm him down. Naruto catches Rin's eye and sees her pity him, he looks down at his feet.

Seeing his parents act jumpy or even considering him as an enemy was upsetting.

**"How is this possible!" **booms younger Kuruma, Kushina thinks the same as she looks at Naruto. Who was this boy? Why did she feel this connection? Was it because they both held the nine tails?

"Who are you?" demands Kushina.

Naruto looks back and then answers her.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Kushina is there something wrong?" asks Minato as he held the appearance of relaxing, he headed to Kushina who seemed to be staring at the blond, with a questioning gaze. Just like the one he was holding for the man with the scar that looked a lot like Obito, but then he turned to gaze at Naruto, the young boy who held a lot of resemblance to his. Was that what was shocking Kushina? The older man that looked like older Obito (Tobito) and Obito were way more shocking then the teenage blond that had a strikingly familiar resemblance to him. Until he then felt it, why he didn't notice it before was a smack to the face.

In a white room in an open mindscape both Kuruma's where growling at each other, both jinchūriki's of the nine tails exposed some of their tailed beast chakra. Younger Kurama growled at Older Kuruma, because he didn't like that his older self was cooperating with the human child. Older Kuruma growled at his younger self because of annoyance and insult.

**"HOW CAN I BECOME SO TAME!" **boomed Younger Kuruma.

**"TAME! TAME!?" **Older Kuruma yelled outraged.

"You have the nine tails! How is that possible?" asked Minato.

"RIN!" Kushina then yelled as she then noticed that Rin was also a jinchūriki.

"What about Rin Kushina?" asked Sumiko as she took hold of her sister in a protective hug.

Rin started to laugh nervously and Isobu just rolled his eyes as he then appeared in the open mindscape standing in front of his brothers.

**"Kuruma meet your future self,"** Isobu said with an emotionless voice as he gestures at Older Kuruma.

**"Don't be so amused!"** yelled younger Kuruma.

**"But I wasn't taunting don't you hear this emotionless voice,"** Isobu responded, but again with his emotionless voice.

**"Inside your head you're totally taunting,"** Older Kuruma grinned.

**"Yeah I am,"** Isobu cracked as he giggled.

"This is to strange," Kushina said as flashed out of the mindscape, seeing the tailed beast acting so human was so strange, she then looked back at Naruto to see him looking out in the distant seeming to still be in the mindscape, she turned to Rin who met her eyes and smiled at her nervously.

"How?" she asked.

"We'll explain," assured Naruto as he looked at her mother with Minato's blue eyes.

"Then start talking," Minato demanded.

"Oh oooh I learned this jutsu a long time ago, I've always wanted to try it," Tobito danced happily as he went to the closest person to him which was Sumiko and then he grasped the hem of her shirt and then pumped his head against hers.

BAM!

Flashes of Obito's memories flooded insided Sumiko's head. Seeing Obito turning evil wasn't really good and she was overreacting.

"Ow! AH Oh my god your O-"

"Yes I am now shhh time for details your overreacting," Obito told her, still grasping her shirt and then he pumped his head again against hers.

"Ow!" Tobito whined and Sumiko had jumped away and was pointing at him with a gasp like squeak.

"Oh my god! How is that possible, but if you exist here," Sumiko pointed at Obito, "And that hasn't happen to him anymore why are you still here?" Sumiko asked Obito.

"Ah yes the Paradox theory, we're still here so that means there's two of us, so that means time travel is more complicated. Well great thing the world didn't explode!" said Tobito cheerfully.

Sumiko looked at Tobito in awe.

"Well," she gulped "Thanks for saving my sister," Sumiko said as she patted his back.

"What did you do?" wondered Obito as he looked up at his older self with stars in his eyes.

"He told me he's you from the future and that he," Sumiko points at Naruto. "Is Kushina and Minato-senpai's future son," she responded.

"WHAT!?" Minato and Kushina demand.

"Ohoho and that's not it, time to get your mind blown," Sumiko grins.

AN: I am sorry for not updating as fast as I could, but I lost my mojo. I didn't feel like writing and I got into Doctor Who. Yup I am Whovain now, but don't worry this story is not done yet, but be far warned you won't be getting an update for long while…again. Sorry.

Now thank you for the reviews shout out to _Guest_ and other _Guest_ who pleaded for me to update. Here you go Guest and Guest. _Azami14_ thanks for the advice. _Ifonzo_ thank you(hugs). _Cassjo_ (thumbs up) I love that you love my story so far, keep following even if my updates are lousy. _Akatsuki-espada10_ Madara did die but the Akatuski will be coming into play, because guess who is still alive? Okay I know I am spoiling it but Black and White Zetsu are still alive and Black Zetsu is like the bad guy so the gang has to be careful for him or Madara will be back or maybe even Kaguya. _JustAReader240 _ some things are still going to happen, but there is going to be a lot of changes, a lot of boding for the Time Travelers. Yup there will be two people from the same time line and there won't be no black holes no universe imploding in itself, Tobito and Naruto are just there, so is not like they'll disappear they can change as much as the past as they want, it is now their present, they will be staying in the past Foreeeveerr. And finally _RikudoNaruto1 _thanks for reviewing.

Now Followers, Readers and Reviewers review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. Was it rubbish? Did it make you laugh? Did you see some references I used? Any questions? Comments? Review if you do.

Random Question: Who is your favorite tailed beast?


End file.
